


Marcy and Phelia

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marcy and Phelia [1]
Category: Adventure Time, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After breaking up with her ex boyfriend Ash, Marceline went to a old house and meets a teenage girl who was now a mananaggal.





	1. Chapter 1

Marceline sighed

Ash was pretending to be a nice guy but he revealed his true colors.

But she hears a voice

"Open your eyes Mar Mar"

It was her boyfriend Ash

Ash said "It's my new wand and it's real"

Marceline said "Wow awesome where did you get the money from this thing"

Ash said "Oh I sold that teddy bear that you loved so much to a witch!"

Marceline said "You what!? Are you crazy that was my favorite thing in the whole world!"

Ash said "That's why it's so valuable genius for potions"

A ghost came out of the flower

"You're not a genius you're not a genius"

Tears streaming through Marceline's face

Marceline blushed "That's the last straw Ash that's it!"

Marceline wipes the tears with her arm.

Marceline said "You're a psycho jerk and you ruined my life"

Ash said "But-but not all of it"

Marceline said "IT'S OVER YOU PSYCHO!?"

Marceline stomps out of Ash's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline walked into a old house.

"Hello anyone here hello"

But the door closed by itself.

Suddenly she hears a hiss.

It was a teenage girl with long black hair, reddish brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with skulls.

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to scare you i'm Marceline".

"Phelia"

Marceline and Phelia shake hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Phelia cleared her throat and began to sing.

~Maliliit na gagamba  
Maliliit na gagamba,  
Umakyat sa sanga.  
Dumating and ulan,  
Itinaboy sila.~

Marcelinw joined in as she played her guitar.

~Sumikat ang araw,  
Natuyo ang sanga.  
Maliliit na gagamba  
Ay laging masaya.~

Marceline said "That was a great lullaby"

Phelia said "My parents sing to me when I was a baby"

Marceline said "My mom used to sing to me when I was little before she died"

Tears leak from Marceline's eyes.

Phelia hugged Marceline.

Marceline sniffed "Thank you Phelia"


End file.
